world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
092414tethysthiago
12:25 -- transchronicAllegorator TA began pestering gallionicAcrobat GA at 00:25 -- 12:25 TA: Hey 3=:} 12:25 GA: | Hi! I met your dad just now! | 12:25 TA: Did you? 12:25 TA: What did you talk to him of? 12:26 GA: | Is this about the part where I mentioned you stabbed him? I totally didn't think he'd care. | 12:26 GA: | Sorry. | 12:26 TA: No, no, I don't mind. 12:26 TA: He was bound to know. 12:27 GA: | Yeah, probably best to hear it like this rather than, like, dramatically from his other self. | 12:27 TA: Better you tell him, than some other one. 12:27 GA: (( on )) 12:27 GA: (( the same )) 12:27 TA: Or him, yes... 12:27 GA: (( PAGE )) 12:27 TA: ((stfu)) 12:27 GA: | How are you faring on Lily's world? | 12:28 TA: Lily managed to have, well... 12:28 TA: All of her possessions taken away, / her eyes gouged out violently and, well... / She's turning into a troll slowly, now. 12:29 GA: | Oh, jesus christ. | 12:29 GA: | What happened?! | 12:30 TA: Her mother? Otherwise I'm not so sure. 3=:[ 12:30 GA: | Is she alright? Or... even conscious? | 12:31 TA: She is doing well, considering. / She can use other people's sight, it's fine. / Well, fine enough that she isn't quite blind. 12:32 GA: | Okay, that's good I suppose. | 12:32 TA: 3=:| 12:33 TA: It's something, at least. 12:33 GA: | Yeah. | 12:33 TA: What about your team? 12:33 GA: | Rode a rotocraft, kicked some trees, kicked some dolls, kicked some frogs, and doing so may have just doomed us all. | 12:34 GA: | That's what your father said, anyway. | 12:35 TA: How so? 12:35 GA: | It might have been a 'Genesis Frog' and if so that's bad. | 12:35 TA: What's a genesis frog, tethys? 12:36 GA: | I don't know, a frog made out of genesis? | 12:36 TA: 3=:| 12:36 TA: Well, I'm sure we can salvage the problem. 12:36 GA: | Yeah, probably. | 12:36 TA: I hope so, anyway. 3=x} 12:37 GA: | We're following the creepy living doll thing into the building, hopefully to fix the issue. | 12:37 GA: | Or maybe to get ambushed and stabbed. I dunno. | 12:37 GA: | I can probably use my cunning linguist skills to get us out, I'm sure. | 12:38 TA: Is he with you? 12:38 TA: As Sami is with my team over here? 12:38 GA: | No, he said he will be soon though. | 12:38 TA: Goodness me! 12:38 TA: I never asked his aspect! 12:39 GA: | He's an Heir of Space. | 12:39 TA: That sounds cool! 3=:D 12:40 GA: | Yeah. He said he might teach me a thing or two, since I'm Space as well. | 12:40 GA: | Though not an Heir. Not sure if that's important. | 12:42 TA: You can be his apprentice. 3=:] 12:48 GA: | He said I should try experimenting with space powers. By teleportation. | 12:48 GA: | I have *space powers*. | 12:48 TA: Oooo~ 12:48 TA: Can you teleport over this way? 12:48 TA: pouts extremely cutely. Hmmm? 12:48 GA: | I don't even know where you are relative to me. But soon! | 12:48 TA: Yay! 12:49 TA: So do you get your powers quickly? 12:49 GA: | I guess. He said 'to start'. | 12:49 GA: | My title should make me quite adept at that? | 12:49 GA: | Apprently I share it with some twink Herald guy. | 12:50 TA: Twinks, hmm? Well, I wouldn't trust them too much. 12:51 GA: | Yeah, they seem kind of shady. | 12:51 GA: | Not Lily and Acenia, of course. They're both very nice. | 12:51 TA: Of course 3=:] 12:52 TA: Oh... pardon me sweetest Tethys... 3=:[ 12:52 TA: I have to go. 12:52 GA: | Okay. Seeya, Thiago. | 12:52 TA: See you. <3 12:52 GA: | <3. | 12:52 TA: Hopefully soon! 12:52 GA: Yep! 12:52 -- gallionicAcrobat GA ceased pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 00:52 --